Nine Months
by luvtuna27
Summary: Tsuna was hit by Reborn's Fem Bullet, and is now officially pregnant with Hibari's child...Add-on/sequel to Continuation of the Vongola. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Fem Bullet

**Nine Months Prologue: Prologue/Continuation of the Vongola**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters, story and artworks do not belong to me, and is copyright to Amano Akira.

Yeah, so this is basically the same thing as my other one-shot, but…with add-ons! Enjoy!

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ah, you woke up, Baka-Tsuna" Reborn smirked at Tsuna's hysterical state.

"You…you what did you do to my body?" Tsuna sqeaked, "where's my clothes?" bewildered as he hopped to his feet, looking at the clean white summer dress he was in.

"It's an important experience, Tsuna." Vongola Nono chuckled at his grandchild's expression.

Tsuna was going on the verge of insanity. Ever since he met his home tutor, he had experience many life-threatening things, and had escaped death too many times. But this? This was beyond possible.

"We noticed that you were a guy, therefore, incapable of giving birth. You should be grateful, Dame-Tsuna. The special Femalia bullet was designed especially for you by Vongola's top chemist."

"B-but…this is too far! T-turn-ning me i-into a g-girl!" Tsuna stammered.

Reborn sighed the 'you're hopeless' sigh, "The bullet will wear off a year later. In the meantime, have a baby. A mother's blood runs thicker through her child's veins, much thicker than the baby's father's. No go and do your thing with Hibari."

Tsuna was brutally kicked out of the room to where the rest of his Famigglia was waiting bv Reborn. "Ow…" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Tsu…na…"

Tsuna was cute as a boy to begin with, now as a girl…well, he was absolutely irresistible to the male portion of humanity. He, well, she was sat there with he knees together on the ground.

"Tenth…"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Tuna-chan…"

"Tsunayoshi…"

"…"

You can imagine the each of the blushing faces of Vongola's undefeated guardians as blood spurted out of their noses onto the expensive white couches.

"I can explain…" Tsuna said blushing as they turned away to hide their excitement.

"Hm…so that's how it is…" Tsuna mumbled, face pink. Hibari looked at his cute little red faced lover. The two were sitting alone in Tsuna's office, 10:30pm.

Tsuna nodded innocently.

"Well then," Hibari leaned close to Tsuna's face, black bangs brushing brown ones. He put his arms around her slim waist.

"Eh? What are you Hibari-sa~ahnn…"

"Mmn…Doing my job as your lover Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"TENTH! Where are you? TENTH!" Gokudera called while searching through the hallways for Tsuna with Yamamoto, "Hey, base-ball freak, you check the Tenth's office, I'm going to go check his, er, her room."

"Nn…H-Hibari-nnn…" certain sounds emitted from Vongola Decimo's office as Yamamoto approached it.

"…" Yamamoto paused for a while before turning around quickly, running back towards Gokudera.

"She's not here Hayato-kun!"

To be continued~

So…um…luvtuna27, signing out for now.


	2. Chapter 1: Five Little Red Plus Signs

**Nine Months Chapter One: **Five Little Red Plus Signs

It's important to read the prologue/Continuation of the Vongola or you won't get this at all. Maybe you would. I don't know. :P Enjoy!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Doesn't belong to me and is copyright to Amano Akira.

It was 8:00pm aka dinner time at the Vongola headquarters.

Everybody was doing what they did usually, Lambo flicking food at people, Gokudera getting angry, Yamamoto trying to calm him down etc etc etc

Tsuna sat at the head of the table, shooting nervous glances at her lover, Hibari Kyouya. They had agreed that they would tell everybody about…what happened last week…

Finally, he saw Hibari nod approval, and Tsuna picked up his spoon and tapped it gentally against the glass, the sharp sound resonating through the air.

All but Lambo stopped what they were doing and looked up at Tsuna. A piece of pork flew past his ear and landed on the wall with a splat.

"Um…mina…I have an announcement to make…I'm pregnant."

* * *

_One week ago_

"_Th-This can't be happening…" Tsuna said to herself as she stood by the washroom entrance. She was holding a little white stick with a bright red plus sign on it._

_It had been two weeks since Reborn had shot the Fem Bullet, and one week since the last time Hibari and her had..well you know. 'Damn Reborn…he just had to go and turn me into a…GIRL so that Hibari could get me PREGNANT…'_

_Too wrapped in her own thoughts, she didn't notice her very own cloud guardian slip into the room, and pluck the pregnancy tester from her hands. "Eh? Hi-Hibari-san?"_

_SHIT! THIS IS BAD THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD! Tsuna panicked inwardly._

"…"

"…"

"_So, Tsunayoshi, you're pregnant?"_

"_I-I think that the stick malfunction, you know that they aren't always accurate…"_

"_Is that so…"_

"_I'll go buy another one. Be back soon!" Tsuna said as she grabbed her purse and shot out the door, leaving Hibari holding a positive pregnancy tester._

_20 minutes later_

_The pair were once again in Tsuna's room, sitting on the bed, holding now, two little white sticks, with two little red plus signs._

"_I-I'm going to get another one…"_

_Another 20 minutes later_

_There were now three sticks with three plus signs, and a very, very panicked fem Tsuna._

"_I'll be back in twently minutes…"_

_Another, yes, 20 minutes later_

_20 more minutes later_

"_Tsunayoshi, if they all malfunctioned, then the company would be broke by now."_

"_So…that means…"_

"_Yes Dame-Tsuna, you are pregnant." The little Sun Arcobaleno hung from a Leon made rope and was currently dangling from the chandelier._

_"!"_

_

* * *

_

Wow, I just figured out how to insert line breaks._  
_

Okie, next chappy will be up soon.

Btw mina means everybody in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting the Doctor

**Nine Months Chapter Two: Visiting the Doctor**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira.

"_Dame-Tsuna, stop what your doing, we're taking you to Shamal for a check-up."_

"_Sh-SHAMAL? HHHIIIIIIIIIII!"_

And so, Tsuna found herself tied down in Shamal's office, with her shirt pulled up and blue gooey stuff on her abdomen.

"She's about five weeks along…" Shamal muttered as he rubbed the back of his bruised head, grumpy at the fact that he wasn't permitted to flirt with the now adorably cute FEM-Tsuna, since Reborn was there with his Leon-pistol ready, and Hibari Kyouya was his silver pair of tonfas.

Tsuna looked up at the black screen that apparently showed what her baby looked like. It was mainly all dark with little bits of grey and white here and there.

"Tsuna-chan might also start getting morning sickness, and will get headaches and vomit quite bit. Ah, and there's the baby." Shamal said pointing to a little white splotch on the dark screen.

Tsuna's eyes widened. There she/he was, their baby. She looked at Hibari, and could tell instantly that he was trying hard to suppress a smile. Yes, cold-hearted Kyouya still refused to smile unless he was alone with Tsuna.

"Is that all for now?" asked Reborn.

"Tell her to rest a lot, don't carry heavy things, and lay off the missions until the baby's born. Her husband might have to go out and get food a lot 'cause she'll need to eat a lot more. Oh, and give this the octopus bastard," Shamal said tossing Reborn a packet of…Nicotine gum.

Gokudera sneezed as he lit another cigarette.

Tsuna wiped off the disgustingly cold gel with a paper towel and tossed it in the trash. Reborn undid the ropes and the trio went outside to the black car.

Tsuna put one hand on her stomach as she stared at the passing scenery from the window. Her other hand was pressed onto Hibari's, who was sitting beside her. They were going to have a baby.

To be continued!

* * *

Sorry…that was really, super boring… But I'm so pround! Three chapters in one day!

Next chappy will/maybe be more exciting.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3: New Routine

**Nine Months Chapter Three: New Routine**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Does not belong to me and is copyright to Amano Akira.

Ok so the last chapter sucked. This one will hopefully be better.

* * *

"Ne~Hibari, what do you want to name the baby?" The couple was sitting on their bed, getting ready to go the sleep.

"Isn't it still a little bit too early?" Hibari said, not glancing up from his book.

"Eh? No way! It'll be too late before you know it. My parents chose my name last minute from some magazine that happened to be lying around!" Tsuna pouted cutely.

"Pfft. Fine. What you name it though?"

"I guess if the baby was a boy I would name him Kyou, and if it were a girl, Aimi."

"Why Kyou?"

Tsuna blushed, "…'cause it's like Kyouya."

Hibari smirked (author's note: I would have liked to say giggled but saying Hibari giggled is just wrong :P). The herbivore was still so cute, regardless of gender.

"And Aimi?"

"I don't know, it sounds nice I guess. Anyways, I said what I wanted to name it so it's your turn."

"…Tsunami or Sora…"

Tsuna smiled. So Hibari had been thinking about the baby after all. She was about to respond when she suddenly felt nauseous and ran towards the washroom, only to throw up her dinner in the toilet.

Hibari was at her side in a flash, "Tsunayoshi…"

"I'm ok Hibari-san! It was probably just the morning sickness Shamal was talking about!" Tsuna said looking up at Hibari who was obviously not convinced since he already had whipped up his cell-phone and was dialing Reborn's number (no, he did not trust Shamal with the female version of his lover yet). "Honestly! Please don't call Reborn!"

Hibari only looked up for a moment to see that Tsuna was telling the truth. He sighed as he snapped his phone shut, and picked up his little herbivore back to their bed and gently set her down. "Sleep" he commanded, as he got on after her and turned off the lights.

The brunette nodded and was deep into dreamland ten seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Man, it was tiring being pregnant.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna had a headache and vomited again right after breakfast, and twice between lunch and dinner. Hibari was always there by her side making sure that she would be ok.

Because Tsuna would vomit at random times, she was officially excused from her paperwork for the next little while, otherwise the signed forms that were issued out would have been coated with puke.

So Tsuna was left with nothing to do, except for sleep eat, puke, and wait. Chrome would be there with Tsuna when Hibari was away or busy, mainly because she was the only girl in the family, and she had the most time. The other reasons would be the following:

Ryohei: Would have convinced Tsuna into a boxing match, which would be absolutely disastrous.

Lambo: No, no way, not in a billion years.

Mukuro: Hibari didn't trust him, and there was always the fear that Mukuro might rape Tsuna.

Yamamoto: Let's face it, his common sense was a little low.

Gokudera: Over-reacting issues

And speaking of Gokudera…

Gokudera was grumpy, and tried hard not to show it in front of the Tenth. Due to the baby hit-man's (yes I am talking about Reborn) orders, he wasn't allowed to puff a single cigarette, cigar, or anything that had to do with smoking and tobacco in a 5km radius around Tsuna, or it might damage the Tenth's baby.

So now he was chewing on a piece of Nicotine flavored gum that had been provided by Shamal, and it wasn't anything like the cigarettes he usually had.

And so life went on, everybody doing their best to be patient.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I suck but please bear with me.

luvtuna27 signing out

review!


	5. Chapter 4: Twins

**Nine Months Chapter Four: Twins**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Media, character designs, and plot are copyright subject to Amano Akira, and I am not Amano Akira so it doesn't belong to me.

I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you.

* * *

Tsuna was brought to Shamal once again for another check-up, and was now officially twelve weeks, or three months into her pregnancy. She now puked less, but she had to admit, she was now feeling…rather fat.

Kyoko, Chrome, Haru, and Hana had taken her out once to buy more fitting clothes, but with Tsuna's slim figure, it was still hard for people who didn't know to see that she was pregnant.

Tsuna could now make out more of the previous white splotch he had seen on the ultrasound, which was no long a white speck on the black screen. "Your baby should now have most of its organs formed…and there are its toes and fingers…" Shamal said as he moved the stick around Tsuna's stomach.

"And, oh, Tsuna, I forgot to tell you last time, you have twins."

Everyone in the room stared at the carefree, doctor Shamal, who simply recorded the information and handed Tsuna a paper towel. The only sound in the room was the printer that was printing the images of the baby, um babies. "WHAT?"

One though went around the room, through every person's head except for Shamel's, which was _HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FUCKIN' FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING?_

"Really, boys are so stupid, that's why I have no interest in them" said Shamal as he pulled off his gloves, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, aka Vongola Decimo has TWINS in her. Twins as in two children," he said holding up two fingers for everyone to see."

Tsuna fainted right there on the spot.

_This is going to be interesting_…Reborn smirked.

To be continued!

* * *

Haha so um…that was rather short and random. But I'm in a random mood so please comment, and if possible, nicely.

I'll (hopefully) update soon!

Ciao!


End file.
